Violet
by BlastingChaos
Summary: Deidara has moved to a new city and is looking for a place to stay at. Sasori has an room available for rent and our blonde gets interested in renting it. Will Sasori put up with the blonde and take him as a tenant or kick him out before Deidara has even settled? Not sure of the rating, there will be cursing because of Hidan and sexual themes. Sasodei and other Akatsuki pairings!
1. Chapter 1: Hot Cocoa and a Scorpion

**Sasodei and other akatsuki pairings! Don't like, don't** **read!**_  
_

I don't own the characters on the story, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and are from Naruto.

* * *

Sasori sighed and lowered his hand on the table beside his coffee cup. He still should put a notification somewhere about his room for rent. Sasori stood up from his chair and walked to the living room, sat on the couch and dug up some paper under the magazines on the table. When he was happy with the notification he had done, Sasori went to place it on the board outside his apartment and hoped that he would get a tenant that was not so irritating.  
Sasori's apartment was biggish, three bedrooms, kitchen , living room, bathroom with a sauna and a small lobby. Even though one of the bedrooms was transformed to a workshop where he worked with his puppets. Sasori sighed again and looked out of the window, he was already impatient to get a tenant so there wouldn't be more problems.

Deidara watched the passerby from the bus' window and thought where he would stay while he was in college. He had just moved in the city and was looking for a cheap but decent didn't even need much space, one room and a little space for his clay sculptures. Deidara sighed and drew a swirly cloud on the steam that was formed on the surface of the window. He decided to get off at the next stop and walk around the city. A child behind him decided to kick the seat he was sitting on and Deidara snorted. The bus came to a stop and Deidara got off. People streamed in to the buss, but he was the only one who stepped off.  
The sun parched Deidara's blond hair and he had a headache, so he decided that on the next crossroads he would turn to a street that was a bit more shady. _Where am I even going_, Deidara thought and rubbed his temples. Suddenly a notification at the board of the apartment building caught his attention and he moved closer to inspect it.

"A room available for rent, in a roomy apartment and the bathroom and kitchen of the main apartment are also available for use.  
Contact the number below or come to the apartment 14B."

The notification brought up Deidara's interest in the room and he took it from the board and folded it in his pocket. _I hope nobody will miss this, _Deidara thought and memorized the address. He would come back the next day and ask about the looked at the sky, which was almost clear but the apartment building next to him covered him from the sunshine. He decided to go back to a café he walked by a couple of block ago.

Deidara opened the door to the café and the bell next to the door rang. The barista welcomed him and Deidara walked to the counter to make his order.

"Good day, young sir!" The barista said happily and smiled to Deidara. "Hello, un." He answered "A hot cocoa with whipped cream."  
Deidara didn't particularly like the taste of coffee, so he didn't order it. Coffee was way too bitter for his taste, and he usually thought that only bitter people drank it.  
"There you go, and please come and visit us later!" The barista said as she placed the steaming drink on the counter and Deidara slid the money to her "You can keep the change, un." Deidara answered and looked around the café, searching for a seat. The café was full of customers at the time and there were no free tables. A certain redhead caught his attention, he sat in the corned besides a window a drew in his pad. _Maybe he would be the best choice,_ Deidara thought and walked towards the redhead's table. He stopped before the table and asked "Excuse me, can I sit here, un? The other tables are all reserved" The redhead lift his gaze and looked at Deidara with his muddy brown eyes. "You can, If you don't disturb me" The man snorted and continued his work without even lifting his eyes off the paper, when Deidara sat down opposite of him and put down his cup. Deidara watched what the elder drew; A scorpion. _Maybe he likes them_, Deidara picture was pretty skillfully drawn and the redhead had just started to shade it with light strokes. "You are really good at drawing" Deidara praised, looking curiously and taking a sip of his hot cocoa. "AH, AH, HOT!" He yelled and slammed his cup to the table breathing heavily. "I said that don't disturb me, brat" The redhead snapped and lift his gaze to look at Deidara. His expression was steady and almost scary as he looked Deidara dead in the eye. "It is Deidara not brat, un. And secondly, I'm sorry, I didn't burn my tongue on purpose, hm." Deidara snorted at the stranger. "I didn't need your name, just silence" The redhead said and let his eyes drop back to the drawing pad and continued his work, once again.  
"What is your name, since it would be polite to tell because we started to converse" The younger asked, not caring about how rude the redhead was. "Sasori, and you are talking more to yourself than conversing with me, I told you not to disturb me when I work." The redhead, whose name apparently was Sasori, looked at Deidara with his big eyes. _He has rather beautiful eyes_, Deidara thought and blushed afterwards. _What am I thinking, we just met!_ Sasori eyed Deidara curiously and continued to draw. Deidara was brave enough to sip from his cocoa, which was luckily a bit cooled down. Sasori had drank his coffee already, but he still sat with Deidara. _I am not sitting here for him, I just want to finish this drawing and then I can go_, Sasori thought and pressed a bit too hard leaving behind a dark stroke which ruined the drawing. He sighed and lift his pen from the paper. He stood up, placed the pad in his bag. Deidara watched as Sasori prepared to leave, maybe he was feeling a bit displeased, company was nice when he knew almost nobody in the city. He was familiar with Kisame and Hidan only, they met at grade school, but they moved to different city after the grade school.  
Deidara drank the last bits of his cocoa, wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stood up. Sasori had already left, so Deidara decided to call Hidan, if he happened to be home.

_Answer me_, Deidara cursed pressing the phone to his ear.  
"Oh, hey blondie. What the fuck are you calling for?"  
"Hello Hidan, I was thinking if I could visit you, un? I happen to be at the city and I just was at a café" Deidara was delighted hearing Hidan's voice, he had seen Hidan at least a few years back, but they had been in touch via the phone . "It would be fucking awesome, we haven't seen in years for Jashin's sake!" The albino said and then asked "Oi, fucker, would you visit here?" Deidara laughed at Hidan's cussing "Yeah, I will be there in about half an hour, un. Bye!" he said and hung up. He went to the closest bus station and looked up when the next bus to the outskirts of the town would arrive. Hidan thought the downtown wasn't the best place to live in, mostly because of his religion and religious rituals.  
The bus was going to be there soon, so Deidara decided to wait at the station and started to hum randomly. He eyed around and thought, that the city was really nice; not too busy, but not too empty either. The bus arrived and interrupted the blonde's train of thought and he entered the vehicle. Deidara sat down on a empty pair of seats and relaxed a bit. He gazed out of the window as the bus continued it's journey and eyed at the people on the street. Very few of the people Deidara had seen had had red hair and he looked and the mass of brown, black and blond-haired thinking where had Sasori got his vibrant hair colour. Maybe they are just died, Deidara thought and snorted. He was lucky to be a natural blond, and as many others had short hair, his was long and silky. Deidara brought his hand to stroke the golden locks and enjoyed the softness. He spotted an arts shop and took a glimpse of it as quickly as it was possible. _I should visit there sometime, maybe I could find something interesting to bring home with me_. The rest of the bus trip he was planning what to sculpt next and ended up with some kind of a bird. They were Deidara's favourite animals and he also love to draw and sculpt them.  
Finally he saw the station ja Deidara got ready to hop off. Bus came to a stop and he got off, but ran into someone who was also going to get off at the same stop. He had long, ebony hair that was on a loose ponytail and inky black eyes. "Watch yourself" He said lazily and Deidara was ashamed of his clumsiness. "Sorry, un." The blond said and wiped of some imaginary dust from his clothes. He stepped off, now careful that he wouldn't crash on anybody else and walked to the right, towards the area Hidan lived in. The zealots apartment was in the basement, so after opening the front door Deidara got down the stairs to the lower floor and rang the bell. The door was worn, there were holes in it and the paint had peeled of a bit. There was an upside down triangle inside a circle painted in red on the door. He heard noise from the apartment as the albino opened the door. "Hey, you asshat! Fucking nice that you came!" Hidan yelled and hugged his friend. Deidara hugged back and laughing. "Un. Would you let me come in?" The blonde asked and Hidan dodged as he stepped in. Deidara looked around him in the messy apartment and walked towards of what he thought was the living room. In the room was a shabby couch, large television and all kinds of blades on one of the tables. Hidan went to the kitchen to get something to drink and offered a can of beer, but the blonde shook his head. Sure, he was already 18, he hadn't drank alcohol. Hidan dropped down on the couch beside Deidara and turned the television on. "Well, how are you? Have you found an apartment, or what?" The zealot asked and eyed at Deidara. "No, I haven't, but I spotted a notification that got my attention, un." Deidara answered and dug out the folded paper. He handed it over to Hidan. Deidara he eyed his friend. "That's fucking great" Hidan said and patted Deidara on the back without bothering to look at the notification. Deidara snatched it back and folded it netly in his pocket "I also met an interesting person in the café" He mentioned. "Oh, someone has a fucking crush!" Hidan chuckled and looked as Deidara blushed a bit. "No, un!" The blonde yelled and snickered "We just met, but I have to say that he was quite handsome"  
"You're a fag" Hidan said and hit Deidara on the ribs with his elbow. Deidara lunged at Hidan and they fell to the floor, wrestling. They both ended up laughing and lying on the floor.  
_Maybe it will be nice in this city_, he thought and eyed at Hidan, who was trying to get up. Deidara tripped him, laughed and got up. "Fuck you" The albino said smiling and sat beside him on the sofa. They spent the rest of they day laughing and joking.

* * *

Guess who's the one who Deidara bumped in to?  
Here is the first chapter, sorry if it is a bit short, I'll try to write the next ones a bit longer. Special thank you to Anarchy for encouraging me to post this! They've been huge inspiration to me.

If you have any suggestion, feel free to drop by!  
Reviews are always welcome, but don't be harsh on me, this is my first fic,,


	2. Not a chapter

Sorry for being away for over a lifetime, there's much happening in my life. And I am being lazy. Sorry.  
The prewritten part (traditionally done) is really frustrating, because it is written without much thinking, the narration is really sloppy and the grammar is as bad as I can manage, oh boy.

**[Warning: violence]**As what comes to the happenings of my life, I got assaulted by one of my dearest friends. I know this sound like it would be from Criminal minds or something! They smashed me in the back of my head with a hammer. Fortunately, I didn't have any skull fractures and they wounds weren't critical. I got stitched up and the police investigation is proceeding, but at a really slow pace. I've been really stressed, anxious and afraid after what happened, so that's probably the main reason it is taking forever for me to update.

I ain't fishing for pity or something, I just wanted to keep it plain and simple and tell you what truly happened.

So this is a notification for all who read this story, I'll not update this for a while. At least I think so. Let's see when I'll update.  
Thank you for reading my story and this notification, I love you all 3


End file.
